A Demon Amongst Angels
by Zeypher Vaduva
Summary: A man with a voice embarks on a journy to clear his good name. Somehow, along the way he meets up with a very mouthy demon and his human master. What will happen? what tragidies will befall the trio? Cookies and chapter four for everyone!
1. The voices in my head tell me so

Oh the joys.. I have returned.. with an asploded version of the original We Will Remember... Oh well you decide what one is better~ 3's to you Kisetsu.

Alas! I had trouble with the Samurai Deeper Kyo aspect... So.. It'll eventually be something else... perhaps Zelda.. -stabbed a gerudo quickly.- Or maybe Naruto.. Even Nora~ Best series ever! 33

Anyways... Thanks again to Neko Rae Rae for all her help and Paper on which I record my chapters.

Chapter 1

Soft fluffy flakes fluttered down from a dark December sky as the soft, pale, diluted glow from a full moon weakly illuminated the blood-stained snow that had settled well before the dawn before last. Cold clumps slowly covered up the bloody imprints that littered the quiet landscape. Here and there, a stray sword or the odd axe or bent lance could be seen stuck in the frozen ground, blood caked and sparkling with icy crystals upon it's blade. War had come across the land some time ago. It had ended that gloomy night.

Amongst the masses of dead and decaying bodies sat one lone person, his back against a tree shattered tree on the edge of the crimson field. The metallic sect of his bloodstained blade that still sat in his hand painted a unwilling smile on his lips. A small blanket of snowflakes now covered shaggy brown hair. Dark eyes stayed fixed upon the frozen and decay filled landscape. A hint of remorse, guilt even flickered through the man but it didn't last very long. He had always loved the snow. It didn't matter how stained or pink tinged it may be. In his hollow eyes the white and red mix held a beauty. Even the dead guys contributed to the murky splendor he himself had created.

Only a short time ago, the thousands of human corpses scattered before him across the battlefield once held life. They now lay cold and pale, eyes clouded and milky from deaths' cold embrace. Men with scared expressions on their now dead faces had lips turned blue from cold. Hearts broken from the misfortune that had taken what they treasured most. Families had been torn apart that night. Sons killed, fathers with them. Wives and mothers filled with madness and grief as loved ones were lost. None of it was relevant now. To him this was art.

The boy sat there, his thoughts overcoming all emotion and feeling. Splotches of what the soldiers previous lives had been like. Did they have a family? Have kids? Were they the only source of income? _Meh...._The word echoed through his head, bouncing off the plates of his skull before being reabsorbed, _Not my problem anymore..._

_But you killed them..._ this voice had a sneer in it, causing goose bumps to appear on the mans naked arms _You killed them all...and for what? Revenge..? Or do you just enjoy the feeling of running someone innocent through with that blade of yours..?_ It laughed. Menacing. Unforgiving.

"Shut up.... and I did not kill them all.. Only a few.. And then they left me here.. Damn traitors..." A mumbled command and pissed statement came from him. The voice still rambling on about the dead soldiers in the snow.

_And just think of all those beautiful woman you widowed..._, The taunt became a sigh as the thought crossed the mans mind, _I don't think you'll ever be welcome back in the village after what you just did.. Or _Helped _do is what I should say. And to think a girl down there thought you were quite char-_

"I said shut up!" The command echoed through the air as he stood, shoving his iced hands under his arms in an attempt to warm them, but the voice continued on. He ignored it.

Another sound echoed in the silence, footsteps upon the crusting and bloody snow. The silhouette of another male emerged out of the darkness, his face covered by a darkened silk hood. His hand reached out towards the other stationary boy, fingers flashing almost white in the moonlight.

The males dark, steely eyes settled on the figure of the person that stood before him. A smirk settled upon his lips as he spun around, his steps slow as he left the male where he stood.

_Well...that was..._strange. The mind voice concluded.

He nodded sighing, "for once I agree with you..."

_Heh.. Good._

"Shut up.." Another sigh. Sloshing footsteps. Walking. One thought crossed his mind.

My name is Niko. Please save me from myself.

_Yes yes that would be your name if you put it into perspective,_ Stupid voice didn't know when to stop. _Well it is, as far as you know anyways..._

"Just ignore it, just ignore it..." Irritation built up in him quickly, ignoring his mental partners jibes as the eerie moonlight glowed brighter. The snow ceased to fall from above and the heavy grey clouds carrying the fluffy crystals had begun to disperse. Nikos' eyes traced the clearing heavens in gaps as the cloud floated away slowly. Here and there a stray whisp of moisture tickled his cheek only to be carried away by a faint wind. Dawn was still far off, Damn.

_Come now, it's not _that _bad is it? _The person in his head sighed, Pouting now. _At least I don't judge you.. much._

A sigh from the boy hissed through the icy air before silence blanketed the world again. Not a sound echoed through the shadows. Only he moved, Only his loving voice spoke.

_would that be the small town whos' men you ki-_

"I thought I told you to shut up!" He hissed angerly, sliping into the shadows. Crimson slithered down his lip from a self infliced wound on his lip. Hands shaking from the thought of what wast o happen. The slaughter would be discovered soon. A bounty placed on his had for the third time. again, he had been dubbed a killer; a Murderer.

_Oh stop.. you knew it was gonna happen...._ Still rambeling about his thoughts and feelings.

Niko growled as he clasped his trembeling hands to the sides of his head, "Don't even start..."

--------

Done.. This is also an english assignment for school so.. I may be able to update more~

Love and hugs. you know what to do.


	2. mistletoe

-Twirled in. - Fwee Merry Christmas!! Sorry I haven't updated been busy... And sick...;-; Ah well. If I get off my lazy bum I may post another chapter by Christmas.... Hopefully. But don't get your hopes up. I've had this written for a while but didn't get around to typing it until today... and yes... This is how I feel about the Holidays... -Quickly turned off her Christmas Music.

Enjoy~ and yes... I like to curse... Makes more of an interesting story. Despite what the Yaoi fan girls think...yeah... They may have something goin' on anyways.... Read. Because yew loves me.... and the story.... And Kisetsu...... Ill Call you...and

I'll be up Christmas Eve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I Forbid." The command drifted out into the icy winter air along with an avalanche of large tennis ball sized snowflakes that slowly began their long chilly fall to the freezing ground. A boy lay in the fresh snow, his arms red and numb from the cold. No sound came from him as he clasped his throat, eyes squeezed shut as a choke collar tightened around his neck from the command his master had given him. Fresh goose bumps appeared on his bare flesh just in time to replace those lost from a small shiver of heat. Yep, for Nora this was life, not his ideal picture for life but hey, there was food. That one day, late last spring had changed him. Being sent to the Human world by the Dark Liege to complete his "Training"; attaching all his magical powers to somebody else; A human named Kazuma. Then the endless calls from the Liege of the Dark Lands. Stupid stuff about what was going on at home, asking about his training, sending him tasteless cookies. Mhmm… Life… Fun... Nah. Not for Nora at least.

Scrambling to his feet and brushing a stray lock of his annoying silver bangs out of his eyes, he fixed his gaze to Kazuma, the look in his miss- matched eyes portraying what could only politely be described as a " I-wanna-rip-your-fucking-guts-out-and-feed-them-to-a-....goat..?" Yep… well He couldn't really say Dog. Obviously.

All around the duo signs of Christmas were _everywhere_. Children on sleds laughing and playing in the fresh snow ran to and from the largest sliding hill in Tokyo, bundled up in snow suits and others not bothering to put anything but jeans and a coat before joining in on the giggles and joy of the season. Mall Santa's sat in large chairs, sitting kids of all ages on their laps as they read off endless amounts of toys and games from a Christmas wish list a mile and a half long while stressed parents shuffled around with arm loads of presents and other Holiday items. The fruits of the early post Season sales that came a month early. Well, They weren't complaining. Giant speakers had been placed all around the city with the single purpose of blaring corny songs about a random group of nine reindeer and a snowman named Frosty. Who the Fuck names a Snowman Frosty?! The busy shoppers shuffled along, oblivious to the horrible music as they finished up gift shopping, their breath creating tiny puffs of cloud as the warm air mixed with the cold and rose up towards whatever gods there were in the endless pewter sky.

Christmas, The one holiday both Nora and Kazuma couldn't stand. Sure there were cookies to eat...songs to sing and Rice krispy bars and gingerbread houses to decorate but the cheerful atmosphere disturbed both boys. Even around school there was an obvious favoritism for this time of year compared to all other special occasions the school board _suggested _they decorate for. The mistletoe hung all over the building was enough of a fact that staff members loved Christmas; Why else would they let people gather in a doorway just to see them kiss. To them it must be a game. Some sick twisted game invented just to put people on the spot. Fun? Fuck no.

Chills slithered down Nora's spine as the pair walked home from a long day of school. Kazuma, just to be mean had taken Nora's coat and hid it so that he could see his poor pet shiver his way home in the frosty air. It had worked. Chattering teeth had quickly shattered through the shrieking of all the elementary kids as they rushed out from school to play in the gathering snow . Yep. School was done for the holidays. This year the celebrations were gonna be weird. No wait.. Awkward. Very Very Epicly super duper uber awesomely just plain fucking awkwardly weird. This year was gonna be the first time More than two people celebrated at Kazuma's house. Other years it had just been him and his mom. Now, since there was another big mouth to feed maybe there would be Turkey and stuffing. Not Ham and potatoes with disgusting amounts of pineapple on the top of the roast.

A soft Christmas carol was playing when the demon and his master walked into the large kitchen that had somehow expanded in the last few months. The scent of shortbread cookies drifted lazily from a plate on the linoleum counter and a large number of decorations had gone up in the short time school had taken place. Lights bounced from the towering and sweet smelling Christmas tree that stood in a corner of the large sitting room where Kazuma and his mother sat on snowy days to watch the gentle flakes cover the ground. A large star sat atop the tree and a large array of Christmas baubles hung off the branches. Gifts were already placed around the base of the tree wrapped in bright coloured paper and tied with glittery ribbon. The tags that lay on them were in the shapes of Santa and his reindeer. A roaring fire was crackling merrily in the stone fireplace. Nora sat in front of this, rubbing his arms in an attempt to make the feeling return to his numb limbs. The demons eyes stayed fixed on the flames, the light reflecting in his eyes. It was calming. A small clink of porcelain on marble brought Nora out of his dream state. Shortbread cookies. Yummy.

The good mood Nora was emitting had taken a toll on Kazuma as he sat next to the demon, his gaze also drawn to the glowing flame that burned slowly in the fireplace, reaching for a cookie of his own to nibble on while he sat transfixed by the flickering orange, red and yellow that rose up before him. His gaze flicked to his left side briefly only to find his pet staring at him, almost longingly. Colour rose to both boys' cheeks as they quickly returned their attention to the embers, nursing a severe case of the butterflies.

"Merry Christmas." Nora mumbled quickly before standing up walking faster than normally to the kitchen, depositing his plate and walking outside. The roof was coated in ice and pure white snow when the demon dog clambered up to sit in his favorite spot on the shingles._ What was that?_ The thought raced through his head, bashing against his skull. Butterflies appeared in his stomach again the more he though about it. Nora's pulse pounded in his ears as scarlet crept up the back of neck and coated his cheeks again. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Meanwhile.....

Kazuma collapsed on his bed, blonde bangs falling in front of his eyes as he clutched his still twittering stomach. _The hell was that all about...?_ He thought with a small mental growl _what just happened to me.... to us....?_ His eyes closed as slow Christmas songs floated into his ears, thoughts of his pet arriving along with the lyrics: "_**All I want for Christmas is you"**_

A clattering above his head made Kazuma open one of his eyes and stare up at his ceiling. _Not my problem...._ the line echoed hollowly in his jumbled up mind. Daylight was fading quickly as it usually does in the winter time. Kazuma lay on his bed, eyes focused on nothing as thoughts of Nora bounced inside of him, a small smile on his lips. "Nora you fool..." the words were not more than a whisper as a chuckle came from the human.

The snow had long since stopped, and his arms had become numb… Again but still, Nora sat. His eyes stayed fixed on the granite sky above him as he thought, which was rare. The boys mind was racing about what had happened earlier. That feeling in his stomach... the blush upon his cheeks... the longing to hold his master and never let go. The Demon sat up and yawned, itching his nose slightly before sneezing loudly, his nose stuffed from the cold. _Some poor bastards gonna get his ass kicked if I find out who was talking about me._ He wiped his nose with the back of his frozen hand, jumping from the roof onto the fluffy ground, opening the front door and stepping into the heat of the house. _I want a bath...._ his teeth had began chattering again has he stopped in front of Kazuma's door, raising a fist to knock but the voice in the back of his head made him stop and look up. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling in front of the doorway. _Fuck......_ was the only word that wiggled in his head before the door swung open and Kazuma stepped out, a towel in his hand. Crimson blush snaked up to Nora's cheeks again as he bit the inside of his lip softly, his eyes glued to the soft carpet floor at his feet. Kazuma looked up; his eyes flat as he dropped the towel, pulling the demon close. Nora's eyes were the size on dinner plates as he found Kazuma's lips centimeters from his own. The beating of his heart pounded in his ears again like it was going to burst out of his chest if anything else happened.

Kazuma leaned in. A small smirk on his face, whispering the words "I approve." as he pressed his lips softly to his pets cheek. Nora growled lightly, his hand shooting out to catch his masters as he held the boy to him, placing his lips softly against those of his "friend" before he could object and steal the warm bath. His pointed demonic fangs lightly grazed over Kazuma's lips as he pulled away, his blood red face glues to the ceiling as he placed his hands immediately into his jean pockets and pushed his fists outward. The human bent over, his cheeks a deep red and nursing…something…. scooping up the towel that he had dropped and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the dog in a state of temporary shock and at the same time taking the bath Nora so desperately wanted.

The demon slowly made his way back to the fireplace, clutching the girly pink cell phone the Dark Liege had given Kazuma on the day they met. What would he tell her? _Obviously nothing, you dumbass._ For once his thoughts made sense. Quickly, before his familiar finished his bath the demon placed a present under the brightly decorated Tree, a last present for his master. He flipped open the cell phone, dialing the Dark Liege.

Her cheery voice came from the Phone "Hi! How are you?"

Nora began quickly, "Look.. I'm done my training.... I wanna go home."

"I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone right now, Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you! If this is Nora, even if you think you're done you're not" the beep from the answering machine echoed in his ears as he snapped the phone shut, collapsing in a chair. The smell of steam and.. Something else reached Noras nose as he sat in his squishy chair. Heat rose to his face for a third time, it smelled.. Salty...Sea salty...

A soft gurgly hungry growl rose from the pit of the boy's stomach. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Time to make something to munch on. Pots and pans clanked together loudly as a box of Kraft Dinner was pulled from the third pantry shelf and dumped into the cold water, just like he had seen Kazuma's mum do when she cooked the easy meal. Just dump the pasta in, drain it, pour in butter and milk and add the cheese right? Nora blinked as he spooned his "Food" into a bowl, all the while wondering why the noodles he cooked were all tough and crunchy. And why the cheese didn't stick to the pasta like it should. He had done everything right. Right?

"Baka," The word echoed through the kitchen as the smell of wet hair mingled with sea salt and vanilla. And of course, Nora's raw KD, "Did you boil the pasta? And add salt to the water so it wouldn't stick?" The question was meant to be playful, almost teasing. Silence greeted the question that hung in the air like heavy smog on a dry summer's day. The hound of Hades huffed and stomped off, muttering a string of vulgarities about not being hungry anyway. His stomach of course disagreed. _Screw the food. Fuck the world and most of all, Fuck Christmas. _The grumbled thought rolledthrough Nora's head before drifting down to his tummy and making an echo-y growl that seemed like it could have shaken the house.

Kazuma sighed, pulling out another box of Kraft Dinner before calling over his shoulder to his pet, "C'mon Baka, I'll teach you." His statement was met with a grunt and the slamming of the bathroom door.

_Someone save me....._

Nora froze as the Thought bounced in his skull. That wasn't him.

_Someone... please! Save me... from myself..._ the strange voice trailed off weakly leaving A confused Nora to clamber into the tub.

_What the hell is going on?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

And there. Chapter Two all finished! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it! -; yus... I got bored... and I wanted to write. Still part of a weird English thingy I'm doing. Anyways.

You all know what to do!

Until next time!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chaos and Confusion

Alright! Happy Easter! Yeah... Did you all miss me? ((o(^v^)o)) Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Things have been going on... Anyways... So yeah... I'd just like to give a Special thanks to Cagna, Cobi-X, All Nightmare Long, Bonfiore'sGirl, ShirosenshiKisetsu_116 and Panther X for just being awesome! Anyways... Yeah… I apologize for the quality of this chapter... I'm on major writers Block... Anyways….!!! Chapter three everyone!.. I just noticed something… Niko reminds me of Alle and Halle… From Gundam 00…with the whole "I have two people in my head kinda thing..."

On yet another note! Kisetsu... Teach me how to get 9 pages!

XD

Heres your chapter….Yes... I'm trying something new~!

------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Chaos and Confusion

Laughter and Crying. Happiness or depression? Dreams? Goals? Achievement and Failure? What do these mean? Why do they invade my thoughts? My feelings? My reason for being. I see my home. My family. Mother and father. My brothers and sisters. I am suddenly alone within the black abyss of despair and hopelessness, falling into the eternal nothingness below me. Is it actually falling, or am I simply floating down to my demise. I can see my family's face as they watch my body's slow painful trip into the oblivion that awaits the chaos residing within.

"Mother!" Niko's eyes flew open as the sound of his panicked voice roused him from the nightmare previously invading the sleepy dreamland. Cold sweat ran rivers down the bare skin of his back and neck. Gooseflesh rose up on his limbs, coating his arms and legs in bumps of both fear and chill from the empty, barren room. Scrambling out of the tangled mess of both blankets and clothing, Niko sighed inwardly, his mind both a cloud of sleepiness and filled with the empty buzzing of silence. A simple blessing from whatever gods there were for the average person. To have their conscience filled with empty space was heaven to normal people, but, seeing as Niko was anything but normal he found it quite annoying and lonely not to have his companion whispering nonsense and blasphemy to him. It made life that much more interesting.

The sun had already reared its fiery red and orange glow upon the earth, showering the world with light but also blessing the land with its heat had started streaming through the windows long before Niko had fallen from his sleepy journey. The wintry air blew through shabby windows that were covered with not glass but only a light veil of yellowing riverweeds. The dark wooden floor was chilly as Niko pressed his feet to the ground. Echoes of nothingness rebounded off the walls as the midmorning sunlight poured into the drab and very bare room. An audible sigh snaked its way past the lips of the man as he proceeded to gather up the small amount of his belonging that had been scattered on the floor. To Niko's dismay, the prostitute that he had bedded the night before had forgotten some of her clothing in her rush to run out the door. That was going to be hard to Explain. Damnit it was going to be a very long day.

_And a very good morning to you too…_A feeling not unlike a thousand red hot arrows pierced through the males' once peaceful mind. A hangover. Just a perfect way to start out the morning. Well... He _had_ been drinking a lot last night… and at the same time wondering when the nasty fuzzy headache was going to invade his being and turn his thinking patterns into disarray like they had an awful habit of doing.

"Mhmm… I don't think you're having a very wonderful morning…" Niko's reply was more than a bit smug as a wave of pain ravaged both of their sanctuaries.

_If Feelings could kill you, I'd have had you dead long ago, Niko…_A sarcastic rebuttal to start the day. Not surprising in the least bit. Most mornings were started in this manner. Only occasionally did The Voice awaken itself before his master. Those days usually turned out to be nothing but a pain in the ass and because of which, Niko usually got up well before noon... or dawn for that matter. It was only when they had both gone out drinking or bedded a particularly beautiful woman that the mouse defeated the cat in the game called, "Which one will take control of the body today?"

A chill swept through the drafty inn room. Even with all his clothing on, Niko still felt the nip of winter through both his body and soul. Food was a luxury Niko couldn't afford. Fire was a necessity he couldn't make. So, In other words (Or at least the words of the Voice) He was screwed.

Upon leaving the inn, a thought dawned on the crazed (But pretty awesome) man. He was wanted _everywhere_. All around him on posts and even on houses were wanted notices of him, stating the crimes committed, reward, description and stuff like that. Again, in the words of dear voicie, he was screwed. "Damnit…" Niko kept his eyes on the cold, frozen ground as people stopped to point and stare, whispering behind palms to the next woman hanging out their laundry to dry in the chilly December air.

_You're a well known face, my dear… _the smugness was being returned as the footprints of a wanted man were mixed with those of the innocent villagers. Karma sure was a bitch. The forest wasn't that far off. At least it would offer a sanctuary to shelter the innocent criminals abused body and mind. _You could always just turn yourself in…_ Again, ridiculous drivel swelling over from his mind. Annoying as usual. Seasonal birds' calls echoed around the duo as the woods embraced the newly added presence. They were not alone. The crunch of the snow underfoot was proof enough that someone or _something_ was following them. It sounded big. Maybe a bear. Or an overly large dog. Maybe. Niko spun around, his gaze scanning the landscape hurriedly before resuming the long walk to the next village

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~.

Gloomily, Nora opened his eyes, grimacing as the bright; December 23rd sunshine momentarily blinded him. Memories of the last three days bombarded him. Everything from sliding down the giant hill behind the school, making cookies with his Masters mother and epic failing when he tried to cook Kraft Dinner. His lips curved into a slight smile, blankets sliding over his bare body as the demon pulled himself into a sitting positing, blood rushing to his taunt cheeks. Noras' last memory was of the kiss; Of Kazumas sweet lips pressing over his own in an attempt to feed his pets' undying passion. The taste of Christmas cookies flowing over from one to the other. No. now was not the time to be thinking of past errors. It was not going to happen again. It couldn't… well... At least it shouldn't…

"Wake up, Dog." As if the devil himself had taken a personal dislike to the hound of Hades, Kazuma slid into Nora's doorframe, arms crossed, and a Santa hat on his head. Christmas had sadly come early for Kazuma and his family. He wasn't going to let a perfect chance to torture his pet pass like that. His eyes strayed down to the blanket that was just covering the lower half of his unwilling pet. Lovely. "Breakfast is ready… That is... if you want to eat." A satisfying growl rose up from Nora's tummy, the scent of pancakes creating a fitting response to the teen's words. Turning quickly, Kazuma exited from the demons tiny closet like room towards the sweet smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrup

Grumbling in both a hungry and pissed off sort of way, Nora heaved himself to the edge of is bed and let out a huge yawn, arms stretching up over his head in an attempt to make the stiffness in his arms and torso evaporate. Standing up slowly, he gathered up a random group of clothing, not caring what was clean or what was dirty, not that it really mattered. Everything in his wardrobe seemed to match in one way or another. The scent of pancakes was overwhelming at this point. Nora's tummy wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He growled lightly, smacking the flat plane that didn't know how to shut the hell up and proceeded towards the wonderful smell that was his loving breakfast.

"What took you so long, stray?" Kazuma smirked slightly, licking the sticky, mapley goodness from his eating utensil, a pink Spork his father had saved from a fast food restaurant a few months back. His words were met with yet another grumble and a starving demon sliding onto a wooden chair. Nora's plate sat on the table, barren of food as well that his glass was empty of drink. Condensation slid down the carton of orange juice, taunting the potty mouthed dog demon greatly. Nora reached for the last Pancake, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of sweet hot food filling the void that was his stomach. His fork had only just pierced the pancake, pulling the delicious breakfast food onto his plate. Maple syrup dripped tantalizingly down from the hotcakes edges, the forkful our loving hell hound had just sliced off when he stopped, a look of horror flickering in his miss matched eyes. "I forbid." The sound of plate on metal fork echoed through the house as painfully, Nora's collar tightened quickly around his neck. The demon fell to the floor almost in slow motion, hitting the tiles with a satisfying thump, hands clasped to his constricting bondage collar. Quickly, Kazuma speared the pancake, shoving the cooked piece of batter between his sticky lips before washing down Nora's breakfast with the last of the Orange juice. Words could not describe the look of pure hatred given from master to his demon pet. The situation continued to... not improve when Kazuma Accidentally pushed the almost full bottle of Pure maple syrup towards the floor.

"Good morning to you too, Stray."

---------------------------------

YES! I hath finished! This took me all week to write... I've been reading Anne Rice and Preparing to get ready for my move in the summer...;-;

Yet again... This is for English.. My loving Teacher Mrs. Davison was going to kick my ass if this wasn't handed in... Anyways... oh yeah… damn I forgot what I was going to say…Oh yeah.. I'm still almost three hundered words off my goal..

Aha~ Hope you enjoyed my little blurb of Life... You know what to do!

All reviewers will get cookies! And a hug from out favorite potty mouthed Doggy!

Until next time!

Ja ne!


	4. Of Demons and Cherry Blossoms

1

Hello, faithful readers! Xepher here! Wow... It's been quite awhile since the last chapter... I hope you're not all mad with me! Anyways... Exams are starting soon... And I've been having a lot of family drama so I haven=t had much time to Write... I hope you'll all forgive me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I think I'm going to put up the Christmas holidays as a one shot... I cant really fit it into the story... Anyways! Chapter four everyone! Enjoy~ and yes! There will be a few New Characters in this chapter... And Nora will finally be fed!

--

Chapter four; Of Demons and cherry blossoms

_April 15__th_

_Dear diary._

_Four months have passed since Christmas and I still can't ignore the fact we kissed. The immense joy I felt when his lips touched mine, even for that split second still haunts my thoughts even though I'm trying to forget. Is it Love? Can we love? (If_ you were gay just came on xD)_ I don't think so... He's started to ignore me. I don't really mind. Not much has happened... School has started again... Not many demons have attacked, except for Knell who's still intent on destroying us... and searching for women.._. _what a pervert._.._the clock reads 6:30am. I still have plenty of time to write. My Family is worried about me... They think I'm spending too much time with him and not enough time with my education .To make matters worst, The Dark Liege wont stop calling, just to make sure everything is fine between us. Pffft. Like things could ever go more wrong. Diary, do you think things will_ _ever get better between us? Will the never ending hatred finally dissolve between_ _the Master and his pet? Or are we both doomed to never understand one another? Going to school has become torture. Too many people ask me if we're together. It pissed me off so much last week that I had to leave before I punched someone out... I think I scared my friends... Well... What few friends I do have anyways... today is Sunday, so I won't have to go deal with the tormenting and teasing until tomorrow. What joy? The Sakura blossoms are out... The pink petals both annoy and relax me after a long day. Our family is planning a trip to America in the summer. I think it might actually be fun. Unless we run into some demons. That would just ruin the Trip entirely. My sleep is also in turmoil. My dreams are haunted by his presence and glowing eyes. Hopefully things will get better. I wonder if he wants the same for us. I'm... Well embarrassed to ask him about it. For a man, I sure to act like a woman, don__'__t you think, Diary? The sun is just coming up now. The colours can only be described as Glimmering Amber and Crimson Ember. just like his eyes. _

Kazuma sighed as he placed his ballpoint pen and journal back into his desk drawer. There was no way in hell Nora was going to see that he had just poured out onto the blue lined pages of his secret diary. It had been a gift from his pet sadly. The pages were already almost filled up with his thoughts and feelings. Both about his demon and about the Future. Now, as the sun slowly cast its soft rays upon the world did he realize that he was strange? Not just strange but abnormally weird. No wonder people didn't like being around him. His eyes closed, arms stretching over his messed up bed head as a giant yawn ripped from his body. The alarm clock beside his messed up bed now read 7:00am. Time to start breakfast.

The Kitchen was spotless, a box of cereal already placed neatly on the table beside two bowls and spoons. The teen sluggishly dragged himself over to the refrigerator and took out the near empty carton of milk. It was way too early for this. Mornings and Kazuma never did get along very well. He sighed, settling in a tall kitchen chair, pouring himself a small bowl of Froot Loops. The scent of artificial fruit flavoring made his stomach churn uncomfortably. His hand swatted the portion of dry food lightly, scattering a rainbow of colours across the wooden table.

For the longest time, Kazuma just sat there, head in his hands doing nothing but thinking absently about nothing. It was only when he felt a hand lightly squeeze his shoulder did his blank train of thoughts come to an abrupt halt. Cheeks burning, his dark eyes swept up to meet Nora's Amber and Crimson ones. With is hair down and hanging shaggily down the back of his neck and around his ears, Nora stood there, an expecting look on his slightly tanned face.

"Are we still eatin' this crap for breakfast?" the demons voice was husky and slightly groggy, Gaze not fixated on the sugary cereal scattered on the table top. "Cause it looks and smells Disgusting."

"No... But... I was planning something for today that is…" Kazuma stood up, slowly floating back to his room, "If you wanted to join me, Mutt." His lips curved up into a smirk as he shut his door quickly. Enjoying the pissed off expression his pet had given him. Sitting back down on his rumpled covers, Kazuma took out his diary again, adding another few lines to the long entry already entered under the date.

_Diary;_

_I was planning to take him out to see the blossoms with me. Do you think it would help our friendship at all? Or am I taki---_

Kazumas door opened abruptly. Nora slid in, eyes fixed on the diary. "You're actually using it..?" His tone was cold, like a whiplash. "It was only a gag gift you know..."

Kazuma looked down at his feet, locking the book up quickly. "So what if I do?" His hands twisted around themselves tightly.

Nora snorted, walking out quickly, leaving Kazuma to get dressed and start packing for their picnic under the blooming cherry blossom trees.

~x~x~x~

The Park was buzzing with conversation by the time the teen had convinced his Pet to accompany him to watch the delicate pink petals fall from the branched where they were born. Setting his Sandwich packed basket down, Kazuma slowly began to lay out the blanket on which they would finally get to eat. Nora had settled himself up in the high tree branches, watching his Master labor keep the Blanket from flying away in the breeze.

"Kazuma!" A high soprano voice rang out from cross the field. Two people, both girls were jogging lightly towards the picnic site holding baskets of their own. One of them had long auburn hair fanning out from behind her and a… fair sized chest. She looked to be around fifteen. The smaller female looked no more than five years old. 'Probably her sister,' Noted Nora.

Kazuma looked up, grimacing slightly as he saw the pair sprinting towards him. "Hi...Riki..." His voice was a cross between pissed and just plain scarred. His expression didn't change even as a kiss was placed on both of his cheeks from the Riki girl. "You brought Nata..?"

Riki nodded, a bright smile appearing on her bright pink lips. She sat on the Blanket opening her own basket that was filled with Sandwiches and drinks. "May we picnic with you two~3?" the girls tone was sugar sweet. It sent chills down both mens spines. Nata smiled, wrapping her arms around Kazumas knees, a bright smile on her round face.

Kazuma sighed, looking up to the spot where Nora sat watching. "You can come down, Dog…" His bottom met with the lumpy blanket that did nothing to make the rocks more smushy to sit on. Nora clambered out of the tree, muttering about his "Ungrateful and wimpy Human master." before grabbing a Peanut butter sandwich and tearing a large chunk off the Neat triangle of bread and Peanut butter

"I Forbid." the command made Nora choke; not only on his Sandwich piece but also because of the fast he had just noticed Knell silently watching the group of four from another tree. With tears from the choking running down his smooth cheeks, Nora quickly pointed out the resistance member, still unable to talk because of the sticky morsel of food still clinging to the inside of his throat.

Nata looked up at the man who was during blue, handing him her half finished juice box, dimpled smile directed at the silver haired demon. Quickly, Nora downed the Small amount of Peach juice, making a yucky face from the amount of sweetness. (God I smell peaches in Rl right now XD) the chunk of Peanut butter coated bread came free, allowing the Demon to swallow some much needed air. Hours passed quickly, their sandwich stock depleting quickly.

Kazuma looked over at the small child and his pet, mind racing between "I didn't know he liked kids." To "what the hell is that crazy mutt doing?!" He cleared his throat, looking directly over at Nora who hand handed his green jacket with the fur lined hood to Nata, earning a delighted squeal from the child. Riki was also looking over at her sister and new friend, a look of wonder on her face. She knew from all the times Kazumas SP had randomly popped in from the window that this wasn't normal for him. She stood quickly, taking her still laughing sister by the hand.

"W-Well we must be off…" she smiled, cheeks red, "See you tomorrow, Kazu-kun~". Nata waved, Blowing Nora a cute five year old kiss. Both boys waved, giving a relaxed sigh as the girls left. Kazuma looked over at his pet, a question dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey… Mutt." Sighed Kazuma, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, looking towards the falling pink flower petals that swirled around them.

"Hmmm..?" Nora's mouth was full of yet another chunk of sandwich, Gaze not fixated on his embarrassed Master.

Kazuma shook his head quickly, standing. "It's nothing…" He picked up the picnic basket, packing up all the containers the food had been in. Nora Blinked, folding up the Blanket as the Pink Cell phone in his pocket rang. Sighing and knowing who it was, he pressed the green talk button, eardrums almost being blown out as the Dark Liege made her happy little "Heeeeeeeeyyyy!!! 3" greeting. Cerberus blinked, clearing his throat and placed the telephone to his right ear, growling into the talkie end of it.

"How are things, Nora? ~? The Lieges voice was unusually bubbly even for her.

He (Nora) blinked, sighing and hanging up the device, turning the power off.

"C'mon stray," His master was calling, "we're going home…"

Nora nodded, quickly linking his hand with Kazumas before they began the small journey home.

--

aha~ Yush! Chapter Four is done! This was actually quite fun to write~ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed Writing it! Free Cookies and hugs if you R & R~

Mata ashita!

Xepher


End file.
